The Vegas' House
The Vegas' House is the home of Tori, Trina, Mr. Vega, and Mrs. Vega. This location is shown in nearly every episode and multiple times on TheSlap. So far, only the Vega's living room, kitchen, front porch, bathroom, and patio have been shown. Tori's room has only been mentioned. Episodes With Appearances *Pilot *Stage Fighting *The Birthweek Song *Jade Dumps Beck *Tori the Zombie *Robarazzi *Freak the Freak Out *The Diddly-Bops *The Wood *A Film by Dale Squires *Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Beggin' on Your Knees *Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Locked Up! *Helen Back Again *Tori Tortures Teacher *Jade Gets Crushed *Terror on Cupcake Street *A Christmas Tori *Blooptorious *The Gorilla Club *The Worst Couple *André's Horrible Girl *Car, Rain, & Fire *Tori & Jade's Play Date *April Fools Blank *Driving Tori Crazy Parts of the House 'The Kitchen' The kitchen is one of the rooms shown multiple times in the show and it is a major set in Victorious. It has reddish-orange cabinets, one blue wall, and multiple cream-colored walls. It also has a table, an island, a refrigerator, an oven, and a sink. There are multiple pots, cups, and vases on the shelves. This room is connected to the living room and has a door to the patio. 'The Living Room' The living room is another room used often in the show. It has a fireplace, red couches with brown pillows, a coffee table, and a piano. There are also multiple pictures in this room. There is also a TV in the room although it is not shown. It connects to the kitchen and has a door to the front porch as well as stairs to the upper level. 'The Bathroom' The bathroom has only been shown once in Ice Cream for Ke$ha when Tori is washing Trina's hair. The bathroom is known to have a bathtub, a shelf full of toiletries, a window, and a plant. It is unknown if their house has other bathrooms. 'The Front Porch' The front porch has been shown 4 times on Victorious. It was shown in Stage Fighting when Robbie comes to bring Trina a casserole and in Freak the Freak Out when Cat, Jade, and Tori are talking. The front porch has a stone floor, a bench, and many plants. The front porch has also been shown from the inside of the house when characters come to the door, in A Christmas Tori, is was shown briefly, where you see the size of the tree Trina bought and had trouble getting it in the house, and The Worst Couple when Jade counted to ten for Beck to come outside. 'The Patio' The patio has been shown 3 times; once in Pilot when Tori and Andre are taking a break there, and once in Beggin' on Your Knees when Tori catches Robbie out there spying on her. It has also been shown multiple times through the glass door to it in the kitchen. It has a chair and multiple plants. In A Christmas Tori, it is know that the Vega's neighbor, Mr. Beusi, likes hanging out on the patio, but Mr. Vega told him he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. 'The Pool/Jacuzzi' According to a TheSlap post by Tori, there is a pool in the back yard and in A Film by Dale Squires, Tori said that Dale slept in their jacuzzi. Tori's Bedroom Little is known about Tori's bedroom, but it is located at the upper level of the house and according to Jade in the episode "The Wood", there is a lot of things in her bedroom. Category:Locations Category:Vega Family